


Un café para llevar

by 2startotheright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, un montón de café, y café
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall estaba teniendo un día de mierda, y su única esperanza de arreglarlo, aunque fuera un poquito, era ir a la cafetería en la que su café siempre llegaba acompañado de un mensaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Ali, que fue la que dio con el título para esto, y suele ser quien me grita para que acabe/empiece las cosas :P

Todo el mundo tiene días buenos. Días malos. Días que no destacan ni por una cosa ni por la otra. Días espléndidos que no quieres que acaben nunca. Y días en los que todo te sale tan mal que, al mismo tiempo, te das pena a ti mismo y no te soportas.

De esos en los que realmente no habrías querido levantarte de la cama, que no te importa nada, sólo llegar a casa y tirarte en la primera superficie que encuentres, en los que sólo quieres olvidarte del mundo; pero estos días suelen ser tan malos porque por mucho que ya no puedes más, la opción de ir a esconderte bajo una manta es imposible porque tienes más cosas que hacer; lo que hace que algo que no podía ir a peor, lo haga.

Uno de esos días era el que estaba teniendo Niall.

Su despertador había decidido quedarse sin pilas sin avisarlo, y cuando había llegado a la cocina derrapando para tomarse el desayuno de su madre, que iba a tener que dejar a la mitad, preguntándose porque esta no lo había despertado, recordó que estaba solo porque aprovechando el día libre de su padre, él y su madre habían ido a visitar a Greg a la universidad. Recordó eso al mismo tiempo que vio la hora en el reloj de la pared, y ahogó un grito angustiado al ver que estaba llegando dos horas tarde a clase.

Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior que había dejado tirada en la silla de su escritorio, y asegurándose de coger el trabajo de historia y sin prestar atención a si el resto de libros eran los acertados, se cargó la mochila al hombro para salir corriendo por la puerta.

Había llegado a tiempo para la tercera clase del día, historia, y había podido entregar su trabajo. Eso sí, a expensas de llegar a clase empapado después de haber hecho el camino corriendo bajo lo que él consideraba el segundo diluvio universal. Y a partir de ahí su día no había mejorado, se había dejado el libro de matemáticas en casa, lo que había hecho que su profesor lo expulsase de clase, se había dejado también la cartera, y si había comido había sido gracias a que Liam, que llevaba el dinero justo para un menú, había compartido el suyo. Después habían tenido educación física, clase en la que también se había llevado una bronca por no haber llevado el chándal, y al salir del gimnasio para ir a la biblioteca en esa hora, se había llevado por delante a la profesora de plástica, suceso que, además de acabar en otro bronca, había hecho que terminase con lamparones de pintura rosa por toda la camiseta.

Al salir de clase, después de asegurarle a su mejor amigo que estaría bien, aunque Liam no se había ido muy convencido de ello a boxeo, había acabado salpicado dos veces por coches cuyos conductores no parecían haber aprendido donde estaba el freno, y arrepentido de no haber dejado que su amigo lo acercase a su casa. Le faltaban metros para llegar cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, y poco faltó para que empezase a dar cabezazos contra la señal de stop que había a su lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de emprenderla a cabezazos contra si mismo por haberse dejado sin posibilidad a alguna de entrar a su casa antes de que sus padres volviesen, que no sería hasta la hora de cenar, un sonido a lo lejos había hecho que levantase los ojos al cielo. Tormenta.

A toda prisa había desandado sus pasos, y agradecido por no haberse gastado las monedas sueltas que llevaba en el bolsillo en algo para comer de postre, enfiló hacia el único lugar en el que confiaba poder sentirse algo mejor. Funcionaba siempre, así que esperaba que también lo hiciese aquel día.

Completamente calado hasta los huesos, porque la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza sobre él dos calles antes de que llegase a su destino, abrió la puerta del Starbucks y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentirse abrigado por la calefacción de la cafetería.

Echaba de menos Mullingar, puede que allí lloviese e hiciese un frío que cortase el aliento, pero al menos se ponía del instituto a su casa en cosa de cinco minutos, cosa que lo había acostumbrado a salir sin paraguas, y era algo que estaba pagando en aquel momento. Aquello era bonito, y mudarse había sido algo bueno para toda la familia, sobretodo porque al estar en Inglaterra era más fácil ver a Greg, pero en días como aquellos echaba de menos las distancias cortas de Irlanda.

Aunque Mullingar no tenía Starbucks, y aunque lo tuviese no tendría lo mismo que tenía aquel establecimiento en concreto; aquella tarde necesitaba ponerse de buen humor, y aquella era su única esperanza.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía a la cola para pedir su café, intentando librarse de algo del agua, y se pasó la mano por el pelo con la esperanza de tener una apariencia más o menos decente. Aún así cuando llegó su turno se acercó a la barra refunfuñando, necesitando beber algo caliente lo antes posible para que se le pasase el frío, y dedicando toda clase de palabras malsonantes a todos sus profesores, al hombre del tiempo, a los conductores con los que se había cruzado, y a si mismo.

\- ¡Madre mía estás empapado! - fue la frase con la que lo recibió el camarero, un chico alto y moreno, que debía de tener más o menos su misma edad.

\- Me había dado cuenta - respondió el rubio con rudeza, no quería pagar su mal humor con el chico, pero no había podido contenerse; el chico era simpático, lo veía allí todas las tardes, siempre lo saludaba y se despedía de él, y cuando le tocaba retirar las magdalenas para poner las nuevas siempre se acercaba a dejar un par en su mesa, o unas cuantas si en vez de haber ido solo estaba con Liam, pero aquella tarde no estaba de humor para nadie.

\- ¿Quieres una toalla? - ofreció el camarero, pero sólo obtuvo una sacudida de cabeza como respuesta - ¿Lo de siempre?

\- Eso sí - confirmó Niall mientras sacaba el dinero del bolsillo - Y una magdalena de choco... No, déjalo, nada de comida - añadió al ver que no le alcanzaba lo que tenía - Moriré de hambre hasta llegar a casa - murmuró para si mismo mientras ya giraba para buscar una mesa cerca de la ventana, pero que no se alejase demasiado de la barra.

\- Ahora te aviso - lo despidió el moreno.

Niall asintió distraídamente, y lanzó su mochila a uno de los sofás que servían de asiento para las mesas colocadas contra las ventanas. Se dejó caer sin mucha atención, clavándose el canto de la mesa en el abdomen, y juró entre dientes mientras se frotaba la zona para aliviar el dolor. Como siguiese así iba a conseguir llegar muerto a casa, o mutilado al menos.

Nada más pensar en aquello, en volver a casa, recordó que no iba a poder comer nada más hasta la noche, y su estómago gruñó en protesta; derrotado, y agotado, Niall dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, demasiado cansado como para molestarse en sentarse de una manera más normal mientras esperaba su café.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡Niall!

Un par de minutos después, el grito que anunciaba que su bebida ya estaba preparada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de un respingo, y el rubio se dio cuenta de que se había quedado traspuesto en la mesa. Poniéndose en pie se frotó los ojos como hacían los niños nada más despertarse y, más arrastrando los pies que caminando, se acercó al mostrador.

\- Toma - ofreció el camarero con una sonrisa, extendiéndole el vaso y una bolsa de papel.

\- Gracias - murmuró Niall en respuesta sin prestar mucha atención, intentando no fijar demasiado los ojos en el vaso hasta llegar a la mesa - ¿Y la bolsa? - preguntó confuso cuando ya la tenía en la mano, dándose cuenta de que aquello no lo había pedido.

\- Tu magdalena - respondió el moreno girándose para atender al próximo cliente.

\- Pero yo no... - empezó a decir el chico.

\- Déjalo estar - lo interrumpió el otro agitando la mano.

\- Gracias... Harry - dijo Niall haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre del chico; debía de haberlo visto cientos de veces en la chapa que llevaba colgada de la camiseta, pero lo suyo nunca había sido quedarse con los nombres de la gente, y eso que veía a aquel chico prácticamente todas las tardes.

El moreno le sonrió a modo de respuesta antes de seguir con su trabajo, y Niall se prometió a si mismo dejarle una buena propina para la próxima. Y cuando miró la bolsa y vio que el chico le había puesto la magdalena de chocolate  que antes había estado a punto de pedir, y la más grande que había la bandeja, por fin su gesto se relajó un poco. Definitivamente tenía que aprenderse su nombre, era lo mínimo que el chico se merecía.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, y al hacerlo todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. Ni el frío, ni el mal humor, ni las broncas con sus profesores, ni su hambre y gratitud infinita en aquel momento con el camarero por calmarla... nada de eso se mantuvo en su cabeza. Sus ojos fueron a la taza de cartón, que sujetaba con fuerza entre los dedos, y poco a poco aflojó su agarre en ella para soltarla.

Frunció el ceño al no ver lo que buscaba, y notando como la mano le temblaba giró la taza hasta darle la vuelta. Entonces lo vio, escrito con aquella letra que para aquel entonces ya le era casi tan familiar como la suya, el mensaje que había estado esperando que pudiese animarle el día.

_"Sonríe. No te voy a decir que porque todo es mejor cuando sonríes y blablabla. Quiero que sonrías para poder sonreír yo"_

Y funcionó, aún no había acabado de leer aquellas palabras y una sonrisa se abrió camino en el rostro serio del rubio. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, y se acomodó en el asiento antes de dar el primer sorbo al café, con una sonrisa sacó la magdalena de la bolsa, y tras darle un buen mordisco miró una vez más las palabras que estaban escritas en el vaso, pasándoles los dedos por encima como si así fuese a sentirlas todavía más. Sonrió más aún y, mientras destapaba la taza para poder mojar la magdalena en el café, empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza para dar con el lugar idóneo en donde poner la taza en su habitación, porque aquella se merecía un lugar especial. 

 

* * *

 

 La habitación de Niall era una completa leonera, la ropa acababa siempre en la silla o en el suelo, sus gorras se apilaban por todas partes, los libros y los apuntes del instituto vivían entremezclados en el escritorio, nunca se sabía dónde iba a aparecer el mando de la Play Station, y tropezar con una de sus supras era lo más normal del mundo. Su madre había dado por perdido ya que su hijo pudiese mantener el orden, y consideraba todo un éxito que al menos pudiese ser capaz de ordenar dos cosas.

La guitarra siempre estaba en su sitio. Tenía su propio hueco a los pies de la cama del chico, y siempre que no estaba tocándola estaba allí perfectamente colocada, al lado de la estantería donde tenía guardadas y ordenadas todas las canciones que había ido aprendiendo o componiendo con el paso de los años.

Aquello había sido el único orden en el caos durante años, pero hacía unos tres meses que Niall había sido capaz de empezar a ordenar otra cosas. Las tazas de cartón del Starbucks.

Su madre no entendía el porqué de su afición, pero tampoco se lo cuestionaba, y Niall siempre reía cuando al llegar a casa su madre lo seguía a la habitación para preguntarle cómo le había ido el día, y al verlo sacar una taza nueva, sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Tenía setenta y un tazas. Con aquella setenta y dos. Setenta y un tazas repartidas por las estanterías, algunas metidas dentro de otras para hacer sitio, un par en el escritorio, para animarlo a estudiar cuando estaba escaso de ánimos, una de ellas en la mesilla, para verla todos los días antes de irse a dormir, otra a modo de pisapapeles de las partituras que tenía a medias, y otra, la primera taza que había llegado a sus manos con un mensaje, en la estantería que estaba enfrente de la cama, apoyada contra una foto de él y Liam en el campo de fútbol. Porque aquellas eran dos de las cosas que lo hacían recordar algo cuando echaba de menos Irlanda, podía echar de menos la que había sido su casa durante muchos años, pero ahora su casa era otra, y si no estuviera allí echaría de menos a gente que hacía mejores sus días.

Aún recordaba el día que había recibido la primera taza con un mensaje escrito; Liam y él habían llegado a la cafetería por casualidad, amenazaba con echarse a llover en cualquier momento, así que en vez de seguir andando hasta el centro comercial a dónde iban a buscar unos nuevos guantes de boxeo para Liam, y una caja de púas para él, se habían metido allí. Compartiendo anécdotas y bromas los dos habían llenado la cafetería con sus risas, reían tal alto, sobretodo él, que desde un par de mesas la gente les había lanzado miradas molestas en unas cuantas ocasiones. Había intentando controlarse, porque sabía que era su risa la que destacaba por encima del resto de sonidos, y aquello no era una cafetería de su pueblo en dónde la gente lo conociese; pero con cada broma de Liam había vuelto a reír más y más alto, hasta que la chica que se sentaba en la mesa de atrás le había pedido que no volviese a hacerlo. O exigido. Y de muy malas maneras.

Lo peor había sido que el resto de la cafetería había suspirado al ver que alguien lo había callado, y Niall se había muerto de vergüenza; justo entonces habían llamado su nombre para que recogiese su segundo café, y cuando volvía a la mesa con él se había dado cuenta de que llevaba algo más escrito que su nombre, una carita sonriente.

Había girado la cabeza al momento, queriendo dar con la persona que acababa de romper una lanza por él, que lo había hecho sentirse un poco mejor, y vio como una de las camareras le sonreía antes de entrar a la cocina.

Entonces había sonreído como un estúpido, y se había quedado con la cara de la chica, rubia, de ojos marrones, algo más bajita que él... y con la capacidad de hacerlo sonreír cuando más le hacía falta.

Desde aquel día habían empezado a ir allí casi cada tarde, y prácticamente todos los sábados por la mañana y todos los días, todos los días que la chica estaba de turno, Niall recibía un nuevo mensaje con el café.

Muchos eran como aquel, pequeñas caritas sonrientes, notas musicales, frases de canciones... pequeños detalles que no podían ser más grandes, y también los había que tenían un significado más especial. Un día, uno que no había sido muy feliz para él precisamente, se había quejado en voz alta a Liam sobre lo mucho que echaba de menos Irlanda, aquel día su café había tardado un poco más de lo habitual, pero lo había recibido en una taza decorada por completo con pequeños tréboles que se habían tomado el tiempo de colorear de verde.

Un sábado por la mañana que Liam y él habían decidido pasar por completo en la cafetería, y en el que él se había llevado la guitarra para intentar acabar de componer con la ayuda de su amigo una canción que se le estaba revelando, encontró la inspiración que le faltaba cuando llegó su segundo café: _"¿Sabes esos momentos en los que la música es tan buena que de pronto se para el mundo? Eso le acaba de pasar al mío al oírte. Y por tu culpa me he quemado con el café :P"_

Aquella taza era la que usaba de pisapapeles para las partituras, para recordarse que por mucho que costase, el esfuerzo de componer merecía la pena.

Otra tarde, una en la que solo había parado a coger su bebida y se había ido, porque un examen inesperado de tres temas para el día siguiente lo condenaba a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, cosa de la que se había enterado toda la cola, porque mientras esperaba su turno su amigo y él no habían dejado de despotricar contra su profesora, había recibido la taza del café con nada más que una lista de varias palabras malsonantes que rimaban con el nombre de su profesora de biología,  y no había podido reírse más.

Un día que había parado a coger un vaso de leche camino de la consulta del médico, más por no perderse su mensaje de aquel día que por ganas de tomar nada con la garganta como la tenía, se había encontrado con la siguiente frase: _"Llevo miel :)"_

Tenía mensajes de todo tipo, algunos que lo habían hecho sonrojarse hasta las orejas, _"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue",_ otros que habían hecho que se sintiese un cobarde por no levantarse y presentarse como era debido, _"Gimme me just a little bit of hope with a smile or a glance",_ otros que lo habían hecho reír al tiempo que le daban ánimos, _"Yes, we can. Que ya lo decía Obama y no se le puede llevar la contraria";_  otros que lo habían hecho fantasear con cómo sería mantener una conversación real con la chica, incluso una discusión, _"¡Fue fuera de juego! Menos mal que eres guapo... sino hoy tendría que haberte puesto la leche cortada"_ , y otros, estos muchas veces sus favoritos, que lo dejaban entrever rasgos de la personalidad de la rubia, _"Mal día. Mi padre no entiende que no quiera hacer derecho. Se me acaba de olvidar al verte entrar por la puerta"_.

Puede que no hubiese dado aún con el valor para hablar con ella, con Megan, aquel era su nombre, pero en los tres meses que llevaba yendo por allí cada vez tenía más y más ganas de ser capaz de ser valiente. Con cada frase, con cada puñadito de palabras que le dedicaba, sentía que la conocía un poco más, y parecía que a base de observarlo en la cafetería ella había sido capaz de conocerlo a él. Sabía cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba enfadado, cuando estaba teniendo un buen día... y nunca fallaba, estuviese del humor que estuviese las palabras de la chica siempre conseguían que apareciese una sonrisa en su cara.

Liam se metía con él por no atreverse a entablar una comunicación más normal, y había llegado al punto de amenazarlo con dejarlo en ridículo un día comentando en voz alta que guardaba todas y cada una de aquellas tazas si no se decidía a hacer algo, pero Niall tenía miedo.

Megan era de las mejores cosas que había en su vida en aquellos momentos, o más bien la idea de Megan era de lo mejor que había en su vida. Tenía miedo de haber idealizado tanto a la chica, de haberse hecho tantas ilusiones, de haberse emocionado tanto con aquello que en el momento en que hablasen cara a cara todo se desmoronase. ¿Y si la chica no le caía tan bien como creía? ¿Y si en realidad no conectaban? ¿Y si aquellas discusiones que tanto quería tener al final se volvían un problema?... ¿Y si sólo con cruzar un par de palabras con él la chica se arrepentía de haberle escrito todos aquellos mensajes? Aquel era el verdadero y si, el verdadero problema de Niall. Tal y cómo él se había hecho una idea de Megan seguro que ella la tenía de él, y no dudaba de que la chica fuese muchísimo mejor de lo que su cabeza podía llegar a imaginar, pero sí dudaba mucho que él fuese a estar a la altura de lo que ella creía de él.

Estaba completamente seguro de que si se plantaba delante de ella y la invitaba a tomar algo cuando saliese de trabajar, algo que no fuese un café por supuesto, la chica diría que sí, pero también estaba seguro de que no le harían falta más de cinco minutos para conseguir echar por tierra la cita y que Megan decidiese que era mejor no volver a verlo; y luego llegaría otro chico que la interesaría lo bastante como para escribir mensajes en sus cafés, y él tendría la suerte que por ahora era suya, otro disfrutaría de lo que se sentía al recibir las palabras de la chica, y seguramente sería más valiente y no dudaría en intentar algo. Y ella diría que sí. Y él no lo estropearía. Y con su suerte un día iría a tomar café y los vería, y no podría hacer nada más que observarlo queriendo haber hecho las cosas bien.

Aquellos miedos eran los que normalmente hacían que no hiciese caso a Liam, e hiciese poco más que cruzar un par de miradas y sonrisas con la chica, pero, mientras fingía estar concentrado en su libreta de inglés, que había sacado para empezar los ejercicios del día siguiente pero sin éxito alguno, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Quizás dejar que el tiempo pasase para disfrutar de aquello hasta que estuviese convencido de que no iba a meter la pata no era hacerlo bien. Quizás esperar y esperar era lo que hacía que lo hiciese mal. Quizás Megan no se cansaba de él a los cinco minutos de mantener una conversación. Quizás sí, pero nunca lo sabría si seguía así, y cuanto más tiempo pasase más se ilusionaría con aquello que estaba convencido de que él mismo rompería a los momentos de empezar. Quizás aquello ya estaba empezado y no avanzaba porque él era un cobarde.

Y entonces lo decidió. Aquel día iba a ser el día. Iba a hablar con Megan.

Su día había sido una auténtica mierda, y si unas palabras garabateadas con prisa por parte de la chica podían hacerlo sonreír, hablar con ella, una conversación de verdad al fin, mirándose a los ojos, seguro que lo hacía sentir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Le encantaba que todos los días tuviese un mensaje para él, unas palabras que le demostraban que todos los días se acordaba de él como él lo hacía de ella, pero quería más; quería recogerla al salir de trabajar, cogerse a su mano y acompañarla hasta casa, hablando de lo malos o lo buenos que habían sido sus días, quería llegar al Starbucks y que además de la taza escrita le diese un beso a modo de saludo.

Quería conocerla más, quería que lo conociese más. Y algo ya se conocían, a lo largo de aquellas tardes, de aquellos mensajes secretos entre ellos algo habían descubierto del otro, y era algo que les gustaba; porque si no él no viviría pendiente de que llegase el momento de ir a tomarse el café, y ella no seguiría hablándole a pesar de prácticamente no conseguir respuesta.

Si después de tres meses Megan lo seguía esperando, era hora de que él fuese a por ello. Y decidió que aquella tarde iba a hacerlo; porque ya no quería esperar más, porque era hora de correr el riesgo, y porque con lo mal que le había ido el día aquello tenía que salirle bien, aunque fuese sólo por estadística.

Dejó de jugar con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y, sorprendido porque no le temblase el pulso, escribió algo justo debajo de las palabras de Megan, después de eso miró el reloj y, tras dejar escapar un suspiro, intentó centrarse en sus deberes de inglés por un par de horas, justo hasta cuando creía que la chica iba a acabar el turno. 

 

* * *

 

Dos horas y veinte minutos después Niall esperaba ansioso fuera de la cafetería, cuando había visto que Megan y... el chico moreno simpático que le daba magdalenas, se habían sacado los delantales se había levantado como un resorte, había cogido su vaso y se había dirigido al mostrador, sin una palabra lo había dejado allí, justo delante de la chica y su compañero, y mirando al suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa había salido de la cafetería.

Ni siquiera había podido pararse en el puerta, porque no quería ver como la chica leía su mensaje, así que había cruzado y llevaba más o menos quince minutos admirando el escaparate de una tienda de juguetes.

El miedo hacía que las ganas de salir corriendo se hiciesen más grandes por momentos, pero algo más grande lo mantenía allí parado esperando a que la chica llegase; esperanza. Poco a poco iba viendo como pasaban los minutos, sintiendo que duraban mucho más que sesenta segundos cada uno, y arrepintiéndose de haber salido tan pronto de la cafetería, porque aunque había dejado de llover se había levantado viento, y su chaqueta, que aún no se había secado del todo, no abrigaba tanto como debería.

Se frotó las manos intentando templarlas y cuando vio como la parada del autobús que había a su lado quedaba vacía decidió sentarse allí, con la esperanza de estar un poco más resguardado del aire helado, y también porque quizás estando sentado se calmaría un poco.

De poco sirvió su idea, el aire seguía cortando y nada más sentarse empezó a golpear el suelo nervioso con un pie. Si Megan no salía pronto iba a darle un infarto esperándola.

¿A quién se le ocurría hacer lo que había hecho? Tenía que haber ido directo y preguntarle, así habría recibido el sí o el no en el momento, pero no... había tenido que hacerle caso a Liam. Su amigo llevaba semanas, meses se podría decir, insistiéndole para que contestase a aquellos mensajes que llegaban con su café, claro que cada vez que insistía en aquello lo hacía también en otra cosa; Liam no quería que fuese a hablar con Megan, quería que devolviese una de las tazas con un mensaje propio, y que dejase que a partir de ahí se hiciese la magia. Aquellas eran siempre las palabras textuales de su amigo.

Y aquella tarde, movido por su repentina valentía, había decidido enfrentar la situación con romanticismo y le había hecho caso.

_"Imposible negártelo. ¿Me haces tú un favor a mí? Cuando salgas te espero fuera, te acompaño a casa y así me haces sonreír algo más, ¿trato?"_

Aquello era lo que había escrito en la taza, y ahora allí estaba, sentado en la parada del autobús, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, muerto de los nervios, y a punto de morir de frío también. ¿Quién le habría mandado a él ser romántico?...

\- Hola - saludó una voz que le resultaba conocida.

Niall levantó la cabeza y se encontró con que el camarero moreno estaba a su lado, sentado sobre sus manos y algo inclinado para mirarlo, y con la misma sonrisa con que lo recibía y lo despedía todos los días. El rubio le respondió con una sonrisa propia, algo nervioso porque él hubiese salido y no hubiese ni rastro de Megan, pero intentando ser agradable, porque ya había hecho que el chico pagase su mal humor al llegar a la cafetería aquella tarde, no tenía porque hacerlo lidiar con sus nervios ahora.

\- Hola - le dijo - ¿Ya te vas para casa? - preguntó decidido a devolver la amabilidad de quien lo había alimentado.

\- Eh... sí... supongo... sí - contestó el chico tras mirarlo confundido.

\- Tienes que estar cansado después de toda la tarde trabajando - respondió Niall, demasiado ocupado mirando hacia la puerta del Starbucks como para fijarse en la expresión confundida del camarero.

\- Bueno, - contestó el moreno sonriendo de nuevo - con todo lo que llovió no hubo mucha gente. Aunque creo que a ti la lluvia te pilló de camino. ¿No tienes frío? -  preguntó preocupado.

\- Un poco - dijo el irlandés sin apartar la vista de la cafetería - Espero que Megan no tarde mucho en salir, a ver si caminando dejo de congelarme, porque soy un puto cubito de hielo.

\- ¿Megan? - preguntó el chico con un notable tono de sorpresa.

\- Sí, Megan - respondió el otro, que al fin se giró a mirarlo de nuevo, y sintió envidia al ver que llevaba una taza, de lo que fuese que contuviese, en la mano, pero fuese lo que fuese sería algo caliente  - Tu compañera, la estoy esperando.

\- Ah... - comentó el camarero después de unos segundos - Pues ya se fue, salió cinco minutos antes que yo, pero ella sale por la puerta del almacén.

\- ¿Cómo? - casi exclamó Niall, y prácticamente desesperado le preguntó al chico - ¿Sabes si vio el vaso? El que dejé cuando salía, a lo mejor no lo visteis... Mierda - juró entre dientes - Malditos sean Liam y su romanticismo.

\- ¿El vaso? ¿Por qué tendría que ver Megan el vaso? - cuestionó el otro con un hilo de voz.

\- Es que... verás... te va a sonar un poco raro, - comenzó a explicarse Niall, rascándose la nuca nervioso - Megan siempre me escribe mensajes en los vasos del café, todos los días me pone algo, y bueno... hoy me animé a responderle, y no sé si es que no lo vio, o es que lo vio pero realmente no quiere quedar conmigo.

Niall no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacía contándole su vida a aquel chico, pero era simpático, solía invitarlo a magdalenas, siempre estaba de buen humor y ahora le estaba haciendo compañía, y lo necesitaba; así que prácticamente sin darse cuenta se confesó con él.

\- ¿Que te escribe en los vasos de café? - preguntó el otro asombrado.

\- Sí, lo sé, suena un poco raro - asintió Niall con una sonrisa, y sin controlarse se lanzó a seguir hablando - Pero me encanta, siempre me animaba los días, siempre sabe que decirme... tiene la palabra justa. Y llevo meses queriendo pedirle una cita en condiciones, pero nunca le echaba huevos, así que hoy decidí que era el día. Llevo un día de mierda, y pensé que la única manera de que mejorase era acabarlo con ella.

\- Ah... - comentó el moreno que parecía incapaz de decir nada más.

\- Sé que suena a gilipollez romántica, pero de verdad, lo único que me hace sonreír cuando estoy mal son esos mensajes - siguió hablando el irlandés - Es cómo si se las hubiera arreglado para conocerme desde el otro lado de la barra, y hoy quería que por fin pudiésemos hablar en persona. No sé... acompañarla a casa, discutir de fútbol, cogerla de la mano para comprobar si saltan chispas... que estoy seguro de que sí, esas cosas. Por mí, mañana mismo al entrar por la puerta iría a la barra y la besaría, pero tampoco quiero asustarla - añadió con una risa - Pero supongo que no va a poder ser...

\- Ya... ya veo... lo siento - ofreció el otro a modo de consuelo - Oye... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro - asintió Niall.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es Megan la que te escribe esos mensajes? - cuestionó el chico después de carraspear.

\- El primero que recibí fue una carita sonriente, y cuando me giré a mirar quien había sido me sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra - contestó el rubio - No sé lo cuentes mañana por favor, que me he puesto a hablar y hablar, te estoy dando la murga a ti, y hablando de lo que no debo además; perdona - se disculpó al darse cuenta de que el chico se había sentado allí a esperar el autobús para irse a su casa y se había encontrado con una reina del drama contándole su vida.

\- Ella es muy de sonreír y guiñar ojos desde el otro lado de la barra sí... - murmuró el camarero para si mismo.

\- No fue la única razón - añadió Niall, sintiendo la necesidad de justificarse - Es la única chica que está siempre de turno cuando me llegan los mensajes.

\- Ah claro - respondió el otro poniéndose de pie - Es lógico, los chicos no hacemos esas cosas. Tenía que ser Megan sí. Tengo que irme. Adiós.

Niall se quedó allí sentado con la boca abierta de par en par contemplando la despedida atropellada del chico. No sabía que había dicho, no sabía que había hecho, pero era obvio que lo había molestado tanto como para levantarse de allí e irse; pero no le parecía que estuviese enfadado, parecía... parecía triste. De hecho por su voz parecía que estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar, y Niall sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo por enésima vez aquel día.

Aquel chico siempre era amable con él, y cuando parecía que le hacía falta consuelo, él en vez de darse de cuenta se había puesto a hablarle de su vida sentimental casi imaginaria; no podía sentirse peor consigo mismo, y decidió ponerse de pie para llamarlo y hablar con él, aunque para aquello haría falta que fuese capaz de recordar su nombre. Acababa de hacerlo cuando vio como el chico arrojaba el vaso que llevaba en la mano en el cubo de basura, aunque con tan poca puntería que rebotó en el borde y cayó casi a los pies de Niall mientras el otro seguía con su camino.

Y nada más verlo al chico se le cayó el alma a la misma altura a la que estaba el vaso, y también se le cayó la cara de vergüenza. Se agachó, y con manos temblorosas recuperó aquel trozo de cartón, _su_ querido trozo de cartón, y de pronto todo cobró sentido; incluso dudas que ni sabía que tenía se solucionaron al tener aquel vaso, _su_ vaso, el vaso con el mensaje que había conseguido lo imposible y lo había hecho sonreír en un día como aquel, el vaso que había devuelto sintiéndose valiente y decidido, el vaso del que pensaba que se había deshecho para nada. Aquel vaso.

Era el chico. Era aquel moreno simpático el que llevaba meses haciéndolo sonreír. Era él, el mismo que lo invitaba a magdalenas, que se sabía su pedido de memoria, el que agitaba la cabeza cuando lo escuchaba hablar de fútbol, el que salía a limpiar las mesas que había alrededor de la suya cuando se ponía a tocar la guitarra. Y al darse cuenta de aquello, muchos pequeños detalles como esos cobraron sentido.

La manera en que siempre se cruzaba con su mirada cuando intentaban dar con la de Megan, las sonrisas que le dedicaba desde la barra, el hecho de que siempre acabase tarareando las canciones que él tocaba a la guitarra, que le hubiese preguntado que tal la garganta el día después de haber tomado leche con miel, ¡incluso le había preguntado que tal el examen de biología! ¡Y las canciones que estaban escritas en sus vasos eran las que sonaban cuando el chico era el encargado de poner la música!

Y ahora también entendía porque Liam insistía en que no hablase con Megan, ¡su amigo lo sabía! Recordó de golpe todas las veces en que Liam había dicho que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, todas en las que había sacudido la cabeza cuando él se habría preguntado cómo reaccionaría Megan si se acercase a ella, todas las veces en las que le había dicho que arriesgase, porque a le mejor se llevaba una sorpresa, una mayor de lo que esperaba, e incluso mejor.

Había estado tres meses equivocado. La persona que había aprendido a conocerlo, que era capaz de animarlo, de sonrojarlo, de hacerlo reír, de darle fuerzas, de hacer que se le pasase la melancolía, de poner su mundo patas arriba solo con una palabra era aquel chico.

¡Y a él le costaba recordar su nombre!

Se había obcecado en que era Megan quien le mandaba aquellos mensajes y no había visto lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Y ahora su peor miedo se había hecho realidad; aquella persona que se había vuelto indispensable en su vida se le estaba escapando en menos de cinco minutos, y todo por su culpa. Había sido él quien había provocado aquello, casi lo había hecho llorar, lo había decepcionado... Él se dormía cada noche pensando en las palabras que el chico le hubiese dirigido aquel día, y acababa de hacer que se fuese de su lado al borde de las lágrimas.

Siempre había sabido que metería la pata cuando lo conociese, pero acababa de superar cualquier nefasta suposición que jamás hubiese hecho. Él contándole sus fantasías con Megan, pensando que el chico estaba siendo amable mientras esperaba el autobús, y lo que Harry estaba haciendo allí era acudir a su cita con él.

¡Harry! ¡Se llamaba Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Niall acaba de conectar la neurona, lo qué vaya a pasar ahora...
> 
> Pues nada, aquí estoy después de haber dicho que tenía un montón de fic de estos sin publicar, y de que Ali me obligase a que fuesen viendo mundo... A ver qué os parece.
> 
> Kudos, comentarios, gritos... lo que queráis (incluso si veis alguna falta de ortografía, aunque prometo que lo he releído varias veces), que yo los recibo con gusto, y normalmente saltitos; y si queréis pasaros por tumblr aquí me tenéis - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/-. Yo encantada de que os paséis :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allá vamos con el final... Y gracias a Ali otra vez, por gritarme como siempre.

\- ¡Harry!

Niall chilló el nombre en el mismo momento en que apareció en su cabeza, y prometiéndose jamás volver a olvidarlo, echó a correr para alcanzar al chico, que paró al escucharlo pero no se giró a mirarlo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho - empezó a disculparse.

\- No te preocupes - lo cortó Harry, y fue obvio que estaba sorbiéndose las lágrimas, aunque giró la cabeza para evitar que Niall lo viese.

\- ¡Sí! Sí que me preocupo - insistió el rubio moviéndose hasta quedar justo enfrente de él por si intentaba irse de allí - Soy... ¡soy gilipollas! No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de que eras tú, es obvio que eras tú. Que eres tú - añadió con un hilo de voz, queriendo que aquella frase siguiese siendo válida en presente, pero temiendo que su ceguera la hubiese condenado al pasado - Y siento muchísimo todo lo que te acabo de decir.

\- No - negó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza y esforzándose en contener las lágrimas para mirarlo - Si realmente es una tontería, no tiene importancia. Así que no te preocupes, tampoco es algo importante...

El chico dijo aquello, pero no parecía muy convencido de sus propias palabras, y Niall rogó porque no lo estuviese en realidad, y al ver como se hacía a un lado para seguir caminando no intentó detenerlo, pero por fin empezó a decir todas las palabras que llevaba meses guardándose.

\- A mí sí me importa - empezó a decir, y aunque le tembló la voz, lo ignoró para seguir hablando decidido - Me importa mucho. Me importa tanto que tengo guardado cada uno de estos vasos que me has dado. Los tengo en las estanterías de mi habitación, y en el escritorio... y hasta tengo uno en la mesilla para verlo antes de dormir. Para mí esto importa tanto que cuando hoy estaba teniendo el peor día posible lo primero que se me ocurrió fue venir, porque sabía que solo tus palabras podían hacer que mejorase.

\- Pero tú querías que fuesen de Megan - respondió Harry, y su voz delató sus lágrimas en esta ocasión, volviendo a detener sus pasos.

\- No - negó Niall al instante y viendo como el chico no hacía ademán de volver a emprender su camino se adelantó hasta quedar a centímetros de su espalda - No quería que fuese de Megan, pero soy gilipollas y pensé que eran de ella; pero lo importante es que ya sé que eran tuyas, y que necesito que por favor te olvides de todo lo que te dije antes. Bueno, no, no quiero que lo olvides, pero quiero que olvides que lo dije por ella.

\- Pero lo dijiste por ella - insistió el moreno, apretando los puños, necesitando irse de allí e incapaz de echar a caminar al mismo tiempo.

\- No - repitió el otro chico, esta vez adelantándose para quedar frente a Harry, y conteniéndose para no secarle las lágrimas - Me daba completamente igual de quien fueran, Harry yo lo que quería era poder estar con la persona que me escribe estas cosas; quiero poder darle las gracias a quien le prestó tanta atención a mi acento como para decorarme una taza con tréboles cuando dije que echaba de menos mi casa, y discutir con quien piensa que no sé de fútbol, y que me mires fijamente a los ojos para ver de qué color son y que me hagas ponerme colorado; y saber cual es tú café favorito para poder invitarte porque te debo uno, y que me enseñes dónde te quemaste al escucharme tocar la guitarra, y tocarte las dos canciones que compuse para ti sin saber que eras tú. Harry yo quiero a esta persona, a esta - recalcó levantando la mano para ponerle la taza de cartón delante de los ojos.

\- Pero... pensabas que era ella, ni siquiera te habías fijado en mí - dijo Harry con tristeza.

\- Pero eso es porque soy subnormal - aseguró Niall con vehemencia, dando un paso para acercarse un poco más a él, y mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos - Porque puedo tener lo mejor del mundo delante de los ojos y no verlo; y una cosa... ¿tú te quedas tonto con mis ojos? ¿Tú? No sé como coño no había visto nunca lo bonitos que son los tuyos.

Aquella frase del rubio hizo que Harry al fin sonriese, y Niall no pudo evitar seguir sus pasos al ver que había conseguido empezar a deshacerse de la tristeza que él mismo había causado.

\- Y no me había fijado en Megan - continuó aprovechando la oportunidad - Quien llamó mi atención, quien me importa, quien me deja alucinado por cómo me conoce, quien hace que tenga una sonrisa tan estúpida, que cada vez que llego a casa que mi madre no hace más que preguntarme de quien me estoy enamorando, eres tú. No me fijé en Megan y por eso me hizo ilusión pensar que me hacía caso, - aseguró negando con la cabeza - la persona que me escribía mensajes cada día se volvió tan importante que necesité ponerle cara, y lo hice de puta pena... - añadió en voz baja, reprochándoselo a si mismo.

\- ¿No te importa que sea un chico? - preguntó Harry nervioso.

\- A ti no te importó que yo lo fuera - respondió el rubio seguro, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego moviendo la mano libre para secar al fin las lágrimas que seguían en las mejillas del chico.

\- Estás congelado - respondió Harry, sonriéndole aún, pero con gesto preocupado mientras cogía la mano entre las suyas para frotarla, y acercársela a la boca para soplarle intentando darle algo de calor.

\- Ya... es que me empapé yendo a clase... y luego me salpicaron dos coches... tuve un día movidito, ¿te lo puedo contar mientras te acompaño a casa? - preguntó, no queriendo dejar escapar la oportunidad ahora que la tenía delante.

\- ¿En serio? - cuestionó el chico incrédulo, y todo lo que recibió fue un asentimiento convencido por parte de Niall - ¿No sería mejor que te acompañase yo a ti? Antes de que te acatarres.

\- No tengo llaves de casa - confesó el chico mientras los dos echaban a andar - Cuando te dije que hoy necesitaba que me animases lo decía en serio, más que un mal día he tenido una catástrofe.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Harry haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que girase con él al llegar al final de la calle.

\- Ahora te cuento, pero ¿qué tal tu día? Además de tener que vértelas con un inútil al que le costaba recordar tu nombre. pero que se duerme todas las noches pensando en ti - preguntó Niall, añadiendo la última frase con una sonrisa avergonzada mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Te duermes todas las noches pensando en mí? ¿De verdad? - preguntó Harry sonrojándose.

\- Ya te lo dije - confirmó el irlandés sin vergüenza - ¿Cómo haces para quedarte siempre con lo bueno? Porque podías haberme echado en cara lo otro que te acabo de decir - levantó la vista tragándose la vergüenza para mirarlo, y temblando, más por miedo que por frío, movió la mano para coger la del chico. Desde que Harry había refugiado su mano en las suyas para darle calor echaba de menos tocarlo, y además, lo que le había dicho antes era verdad, quería acompañarlo a casa cogiéndolo de la mano, ahora ya sólo por el placer de hacerlo, porque ya había comprobado nada más tocarlo que sí saltaban chispas. Un solo roce, y se había estremecido de pies a cabeza.

Harry dejó que lo cogiese de la mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras seguían caminando, y hablando de todo y nada fueron cruzando calles hasta aproximarse a dónde vivía el moreno.

\- Niall... - llamó Harry, parándose de pronto cuando faltaban metros para llegar a su casa, y el chico detuvo sus pasos mirándolo intrigado pero sin perder la sonrisa - Todo lo que dijiste antes... lo de hablar, discutir de fútbol... cogerme de la mano, ¿lo decías en serio? - preguntó mirándolo, y sin darse cuenta de que estaba apretando su mano con más fuerza de la que estaba usando hacía unos segundos.

\- Claro - aseguró Niall devolviéndole el apretón - Creo que he hecho todo eso además - dijo sonriéndole mientras se estremecía, aquella vez por culpa del frío, pero demasiado ocupado sintiendo otras cosas como para preocuparse por él.

\- Entonces no te asustes ahora, ¿vale? - pidió Harry con timidez; el rubio fue a asentir, pero antes de poder hacerlo los labios del chico estuvieron en los suyos, y Niall se olvidó de lo que iba a hacer el segundo anterior.

Harry lo estaba besando. Harry, el responsable de que hubiese desarrollado una adicción al café, el chico que le alegraba los días sin saber cuánto, aquel al que había tenido miedo de perder incluso antes de intentar algo con él, lo estaba besando. Fue un beso tímido, decidido pero suave, el chico se había agachado y había llevado su mano libre a su mejilla para sostenerlo, aunque después de rozar sus labios con los suyos fue a apartarse, pero Niall no podía permitírselo. Se estaba muriendo de frío y Harry era lo único cálido a su alrededor, se estaba muriendo de miedo y Harry era lo único que le daba valor, se había muerto un poco al ver que iba a perder al chico, y en el momento en el que este  había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos le había devuelto la vida; y no iba a soltar eso, no iba a desprenderse de eso.

Se puso de puntillas al tiempo que dejaba caer el vaso de cartón, que no había soltado en todo el camino, al suelo, y su mano fue a la nuca de Harry para evitar que se despegase de él; el moreno se estremeció al notar sus dedos fríos, pero sonrió contra su boca al ver que el chico no tenía pensado dejar que se apartase. Harry se pegó más a él, soltando su mano para rodear su cintura en el momento en que Niall lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que el beso fuese a más. Y durante minutos no hicieron nada más que enredarse el uno con el otro en mitad de la calle.

Los dos habían querido aquello, y los dos habían estado convencidos de que no pasaría, y allí estaban, estaba pasando.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije de la chispa? - preguntó Niall separándose del chico para coger aire, abrazándose a él mientras Harry apoyaba la frente en la suya y asentía - Olvídate de la chispa, contigo son puñeteros fuegos artificiales.

\- Son azules, pero de todos los azules a la vez - respondió el moreno susurrando y con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo qué? - pregunto el otro chico confundido.

\- Tus ojos - contestó Harry con una risa, una risa que sonó tanto a felicidad que Niall se movió para besarlo de nuevo, pero antes de salirse con su objetivo tembló como una hoja en brazos del chico. Harry se agachó como pudo sin soltarlo del todo, y recuperó el vaso de café del suelo - ¿Me lo puedo quedar yo? - preguntó con la misma ilusión que un niño de cinco años.

\- Claro - asintió Niall - Pero estaba a punto de besarte - añadió fingiendo enfadarse.

\- Vas a helarte, vamos - rió el moreno, y con la misma echó un brazo sobre sus hombros para hacer que se acurrucase contra su costado, cosa que el chico hizo encantado, pasando un brazo por su cintura para agarrarse más a él, y moviendo la otra mano hasta colarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Seguro que a tu madre no le importará que me quede a cenar? - preguntó cuando se estaban aproximando a la puerta.

-  No tienes llaves, estás congelado, y a saber a qué hora llegan tus padres; tendremos suerte si no te adopta - bromeó Harry, que apunto de buscar las llaves se dio cuenta de que para ello tendría que soltar al chico o a la taza, y como no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas prefirió llamar al timbre.

\- ¿No deberíamos soltarnos? - susurró Niall, aunque sus acciones contradijeron a sus palabras, porque hundió la cabeza en el pecho del chico para protegerse del viento - ¿Qué va a decir tu madre?

\- Me aplaudirá por hablarte al fin, y luego me echará la bronca al saber que realmente tuviste que venir tú - comentó el chico contento.

\- No le cuentes lo de Megan - pidió el rubio mientras se escuchaban pasos llegar a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry en el mismo tono.

\- Porque quiero caerle bien a la madre de mi novio - respondió el chico, haciendo que el moreno prácticamente saltase, mientras él se encogía sobre si mismo por haber dicho aquello; los dos se miraron de la misma forma, con esperanza por ver si realmente el otro quería lo mismo que ellos, y cuando la hermana de Harry abrió la puerta se encontró a la pareja ocupada contestándose sin palabras, haciéndolo con un beso.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - chilló Liam - ¡Una tarde que te dejo solo y me lo pierdo!

\- Eso te pasa por no avisarme de que era él, la una por la otra - respondió Niall mientras avanzaba con su amigo por la calle.

Aquella mañana lo había recogido media hora antes de entrar al instituto, deseoso de contarle todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, y ahora, que estaban camino de recoger a Harry del trabajo para que él pudiese presentar a su novio y a su mejor amigo de una manera apropiada, el chico aún estaba asombrado.

\- ¡Eso es lo peor! - exclamó Liam - ¡Que no vi tu cara al caer en la cuenta de que era él! ¡Tuvo que ser espectacular! - se lamentó el chico abriendo la puerta del Starbucks para dejar pasar a su amigo, que aunque no le había dicho el porqué iba cargado con la guitarra a la espalda.

\- Ja, ja; casi la cago por confundirlo con una rubia, y todo por tu culpa - dijo Niall señalándolo con un dedo a modo de amenaza, mientras se estiraba para encontrar a su novio, y se sorprendía al ver que aún estaba tras la barra, así que empujó a su amigo con suavidad para ponerlo a la cola.

\- Es que la rubia te tira los tejos Nialler, pero no te enteras - le dijo Liam exasperado.

\- No me tira los tejos - negó el rubio.

\- Te tira los tejos, tu novio tiene que estar de ella hasta las narices.

\- Sólo estás diciendo novio tanto para meterte conmigo, ¿verdad? - rió el irlandés.

\- Es que sonríes como un tonto, no me puedo resistir - se justificó su amigo - Pero va en serio, mírala ahora... te está comiendo, yo soy Harry y la quemo con el café.

\- No... - insistió Niall poco convencido, porque nada más empezar a decirlo la chica le guiñó un ojo, y Harry rodó los suyos enfadado mientras atendía a alguien.

\- Ya los atiendo yo, aparta - dijo Harry, empujando a Megan con suavidad para apartarla del medio cuando se acercó a ellos, y girándose a su novio habló de nuevo - Lo siento, tardo media hora más.

\- No te preocupes - le aseguró Niall con una sonrisa - Nos tomamos algo, no hay prisa.

\- En cuanto pueda salgo, prometido - aseguró el chico - Para ti lo de siempre, y... ¿café con vainilla? - preguntó mirando a Liam, que le asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Y un chocolate doble, y una magdalena, de las grandes, que es para compartir - añadió Niall, queriendo tener ya con él la bebida favorita de su novio cuando este saliese y pudiesen irse de allí.

\- Puedo cogerlo yo al salir - rió Harry mientras cogía los vasos para preparar los pedidos.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero invitarte yo - insistió su novio, y tras decir aquello Liam y él salieron de la cola para dejar que el chico siguiera trabajando.

\- No es que estés tonto, es que estás tonto profundo... pero me alegro - le dijo su amigo a Niall mientras se sentaban, golpeándolo con suavidad en el hombro.

El rubio ni lo negó, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando para la barra con una sonrisa, y en aquella ocasión sus ojos no dejaban de encontrarse con los de aquel con quien tenían que cruzarse.

Diez minutos después su pedido estuvo listo, y Niall se acercó con rapidez a la barra, para coger los vasos y la bolsa de la manos de su novio.

\- Diez minutos, palabra - susurró Harry al pasarle las bultos.

\- Que no pasa nada - le aseguró una vez más el rubio.

\- ¿Has traído la guitarra o me lo imaginé? - preguntó su chico, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para que sólo él lo escuchase.

\- Traje la guitarra, porque alguien me dijo que no iba a enseñarme dónde se había quemado por mi culpa hasta que le tocase una canción.. así que no me quedó otra - contestó Niall, haciendo que el chico riese.

\- Ahora tengo más ganas de salir - le susurró Harry antes de volver a plantarse en sus pies para seguir trabajando.

Niall ya había girado, sonriendo contento al pensar en la diferencia entre la tarde anterior y aquella, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espalda dirigirse a Harry.

\- Styles, - dijo, o más bien bufó, Megan - deja de intentar ligar con el rubio, llevas tres meses, y mira más para mí que para ti. Es obvio que no está en tu acera - añadió riendo con sorna.

Niall giró sobre si mismo, decidiendo dejar para más tarde lo de darse una patada en el trasero por haber pensado lo que había pensado de la rubia, y volvió de nuevo hasta la barra, apoyó las cosas para tener las manos libres, y apoyó las palmas sobre el mostrador para elevarse un poco.

\- ¡Ei! - llamó, haciendo que los dos camareros se girasen a la vez.

\- Dime encanto - respondió Megan con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- No te llamo a ti, llamaba a mi novio - respondió el rubio con descaro, y Harry no pudo evitar reírse mientras se acercaba a él sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con una sonrisa al llegar frente a él.

\- Te debo una cena por haberte confundido con esa - contestó Niall mirando a la chica con desagrado.

\- Vale, ¿pero diste la vuelta para decirme eso? - cuestionó Harry riendo.

\- Um-mm - negó Niall - Vine porque ya leí lo que ponía hoy mi vaso.

\- No podías leerlo hasta llegar a la mesa - lo reprendió el moreno con un mohín - Nunca los lees hasta llegar a la mesa.

\- Tampoco te contestaba nunca, y mira que bien nos fue el cambio - respondió Niall con alegría.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que lo leíste? - quiso saber Harry.

\- Hacerte caso, si te lo hubiese hecho cuando me pediste la primera vez que me acercase te habría tenido así en mi vida desde hace más tiempo, no veas cómo me lo echo en cara - dijo el rubio.

\- Pero así tienes más va...

Harry no acabó la frase, no la acabó porque para estupefacción de Megan, regocijo de Liam y sorpresa del resto de clientes, Niall se inclinó un poco más sobre el mostrador para besarlo.

El rubio pilló a su novio completamente por sorpresa, pero al chico no se le ocurrió apartarse, respondió con las mismas ganas, y se quedó un par de segundos en el mismo sitio mirando como Niall volvía a su mesa con una sonrisa.

\- Sé que dijiste que un día ibas a hacerlo - dijo Liam a modo de saludo cuando su amigo volvió a sentarse enfrente de él - Pero jamás pensé que fueses a hacerlo.

\- Es que me lo ha pedido él - respondió Niall, girando el vaso para que viese lo que llevaba escrito aquella tarde.

_"Necesito un beso. Y lo necesito ya"_

* * *

 

Aquel fue el vaso número setenta y dos de la colección de Niall, porque el que había estado a punto de serlo había sido el primero de la de Harry. Y desde aquel día empezó a guardarse también los vasos en los que Harry no ponía ningún mensaje para poder dárselos él con sus propias palabras escritas, devolviéndole el gesto que él había tenido por meses, y aún seguía teniendo.

Para cuando llegó el vaso número doce de su colección, un día que Harry solo quería meterse bajo las mantas para no salir nunca más, el mensaje de aquel vaso hizo que sonriese al momento, soltase su mochila de un golpe y besase a su novio en mitad de la calle.

Solo ponía dos palabras.

_"Te quiero"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tará!
> 
> Aquí el final de las café-aventuras de este par. Espero haberle hecho justicia a la primera parte, y que os haya gustado cómo han acabado.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentados y dejado kudos, no os imagináis la ilusión que me hace, así que, por favor, repetid con este capítulo, o estrenaros si acabáis de llegar a la historia :P (Si veis que he cometido algún error, eso también me lo podéis hacer saber, por supuesto)
> 
> Y nada más... nos vemos en la próxima si os apetece volver a leerme, que espero que sí :)
> 
> Deb
> 
> P.D: Se me olvidaba, si queréis encontrarme en tumblr, es este - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/ -


End file.
